


High School Days (Grade 7)

by undeadTyrant



Series: High School Days [1]
Category: Captain America, Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, high school!au, not orphan Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTyrant/pseuds/undeadTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story on how Clint Barton and Tony Stark along with how Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner becomes friends.</p><p>Based on real life stories!</p><p>Clint and Tony got into a fight. Chapter 13 UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Dys 7.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsuki02Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki02Rin/gifts).



> Yup, I have no shame.  
> I know am not so good with English, so I hope you guys would give me a feedback or anything so that I can get it through my thick skull. (yes, I'm a slow learner when it comes to these kind of things).

“Hello, my name is Tony Stark and I’ll be your new classmate,” the brown-haired boy simply said and smiled, not knowing that his presence will change everything.

 

.

.

.

 

HIGH SCHOOL DAYS (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.0

.

.

.

 

Tony groaned as he shook his head.

 

The teacher is so fucking boring, and how the hack can the teacher (he’s a fucking teacher for God’s sake?!) did a miscalculation.

 

“Seriously, it’s just m.c.∆T, what’s so hard about it? For fuck’s sake, I finished this shit years ago!” screamed Tony at the back of his mind. Tony scoffed and slumped back to his seat. This is EXACTLY why he hates his life sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 It seems like it was yesterday when he finally finished elementary level, and damn did he receive a fucking ton of letters. Recommendation letters, letters about how much schools want him to be their students and all. But only several caught his attention though; MIT, Cambridge and some university in Australia.

 

Damn, he should’ve known. These are scholarships for universities. He smirked; he took a seat in the kitchen and drinks his coffee. He wonders what will happen if those bullies in elementary see him, rubbing his degree on their faces. Damn.

 

“Tony,” his eyes widened when he heard the voice. He turned around.

 

“Dad?” He called, unsure. He turned his head around and finds his dad’s—Howard Stark’s figure right behind him. He quickly stood up and looked at his feet, unable to meet his dad’s gaze. He coughed, “what is it dad?” he asked.

 

His dad only gave him a brochure and left. He looked at the brochure in his hands intensely. It’s a brochure for one of the most well-known school in his place. Sure it’s a public school but, damn they defeated all the private schools that ever existed.

 

Tony stared at the brochure. One thing that he knows, “dad wants me to enter this school,” and fuck’s sake, he still hasn’t given up on trying to make his old man proud.

 

* * *

 

 

And now he regretted ever taking the test to the said school. “Son of a bitch, if I knew this would happen, I would never—“

 

“Mr. Stark,” he jumped a bit.

 

“Yes sir?” he asked, giving a small smirk as a company.

 

“Would you answer my question here on the board?” the teacher asked. Tony stood from his chair and just shrugged, “gladly,”

 

* * *

 

Tony threw himself to his bed; he kicked off his shoes and folded his hands behind the back of his head. His mind travels back to the events that happened today, mostly when he sassed that physics teacher.

 

He laid himself onto his side and chuckled, “damn that teacher’s face was priceless,” he thought. He laid himself on his back again and took off his grey tie and threw it somewhere. He opened a few buttons from his top shirt and gives a small sigh of relief.

 

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He quickly sat up. “Who’s there?” he asked.

 

“It’s me sir, may I come in?” Tony smiled. He remembers that voice anywhere. “You can come in Jarvis,” he said and an old man, in his 50s perhaps, came in. His white-gray hair, the familiar wrinkles on his face and the all so matching black suit that he’s wearing. Yup, that’s Jarvis alright.

 

“What is it?” Tony asked the smile still on his face. Jarvis smiled back at him, “well I thought that you would want to have this letter sir,” said Jarvis handing him a white letter. Tony just stared at the letter, “what is that?” he asked.

 

“I believe it’s from S.H.I.E.L.D academy sir, “Tony frowned, the name sounds disturbing.

 

“Hmm, just put it there,” Tony said, pointing at the table in his bedroom and Jarvis did as what he was told.

 

“Oh I was wondering sir,” said Jarvis, breaking Tony’s thoughts, he tilted his head to the side, wondering on what the hell was Jarvis wondering about. “Would you like to join for some cakes and tea sir?” Jarvis asked, the British accent came out fluently from his mouth. Tony smiled, “that would be lovely,”

 

Later that night after bath, he took the letter from his table and opened it.

 

He raises one of his eyebrows as he read the letter. They wanted him to enter their academy.

 

He smirked, well wouldn’t that be funny?

 

To be continued...


	2. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally got himself into S.H.I.E.L.D Academy!  
> He met a kid named Clint Barton, and things just went crazy from there!

“What’s up guys?” Asked Clint as he casually walked towards the group of people in front of him.

 

“O-Oh, it’s just that, they said that a new kid is coming!” One of the group said. Clint rolled his eyes, probably jus one of those people that will take advantage of him.

 

Clint walked away from the group and sat in his seat at the back of the class. He rested his head on the table. Ever since people knew that he can do well in math and has some special fighting skills, people have been using him. He sighed, “The new kid won’t be any different,” thought Clint as he sat up straight.

 

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.1

.

.

.

 

Tony eyes scanned his surroundings. The school’s campus isn’t that bad after all! Trophies everywhere, good libraries, the class are awesome (2 air conditioners and a projector), they have wi-fi and OH! They have their own café! ”Fucking sweet,” Tony muttered to himself. Tony’s heart flutters whenever he remembers that, oh yes, an awesome class with awesome wi-fi connection and his personal elixir called coffee, yup it’s all good. He went to the main office and took a seat on a sofa. Damn, they’re as good as the sofas in his house.

 

He was doodling in his special book (“not doodling mind you, designing. And it’s not special… just private, that’s all,”) when one of the workers there “—a teacher perhaps?” he thought – called him.

 

“Tony Stark?” the woman asked. Her hair is long but tied up, her skin is a bit tan and she’s wearing a blue suit. He raised one of his eyebrows as he checked her out.

 

“The one and only,” he replied, mindlessly.

 

“The principal would like to see you now,” he sighed and put his book back into his bag. He put on his bag and sighed, “Where should I go?”

 

The woman’s name is Maria Hill and apparently she’s a math teacher! Tony frowned at the thought, he had a bad feeling about this, somehow.

 

She led him towards a wooden door in one of the deep hallways (“how the hell can the office get so big?” Tony thought). She knocked the door  and heard a heavy “come in” before she opened the door and both of them entered.

 

When they entered, there’s this black bald-guy, an eye-patch on one of his eyes, his body leaning against the wooden table and he looks like the type of guy that always have a bad day and ready to bite the heads off of people. Tony smirked, “this is fun,” he thought.

 

“Ah, Anthony Edward Stark,” Tony flinched. Only his dad called him that. “You may take a seat,” the man said pointing at the chair in front of him, Tony oblige.

 

The principal took a beige-colored folder and open it. “Anthony Edward Stark, 13, huh you’re pretty sassy aren’t you?” and Tony can’t help but to smirk. Oh no, he’s not “pretty sassy”, he’s the “sassiest” there is. There was this awkward silence before the principal started talking again, “You know there’s a reason why I called you to his academy,” and Tony can’t help but to raise on of his eyebrows and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Oh why is that?” he asked in a cocky tone, challenging the principal.

 

“Because you have a potential Stark,” he answered as he walked towards the window and take a look at the world outside the glass. ”Many people are smart, but not all of them has a potential like you,” he continued.

 

“Yeah thanks, but I don’t think so,” Tony replied. Because seriously, if he has a potential, how can his dad keeps on pushing him away? Keep on telling him that he’s an idiot and all?

 

The principal just turned around from the window and gave Tony a smirk. Tony frowned. “How sad,” the principal simply replied. And Tony didn’t know what happened but he felt a sudden urge to hit the man right on the face. He took a deep breath and controlled his hands, turning it into a fist once in a while.

 

The man walked towards his table and stared at Tony. And Tony just looked up at him, daring him into a starring contest or something.

 

After what seems like a while, the man just sighed. “Maria, assist this boy to his new class,” and that’s the last time Tony will ever face that one-eyed hoe, hopefully.

* * *

 

Clint was working on his math exercises when Ms. Hill came in, he smirked. Something interesting is so going to happen here.

 

“Students, please pay attention,” the woman said as she hit the whiteboard with her bare hands. Clint twitched. She really needs to stop doing that. After several seconds, she stopped and cleared her throat, “today we have a new student,” she continued as her hand motioned someone, telling her/him to enter the class.

 

His eyes widened when the said student comes in.

 

“Hello, my name is Tony Stark and I’ll be your new classmate,” the brown-haired boy simply said and smiled, not knowing that his presence will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP.I HAVE NO SHAME.  
> So I already made 4 chapters in my document, so I'll make this thing a daily thing.   
> YES PEOPLE.  
> DAILY UPDATES.


	3. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid is okay. At least for now.  
> A least BEFORE HE CHALLENGED CLINT.  
> What will happen next?

“W-wait! Isn’t—isn’t that Tony Stark?”

 

“Y-yeah! I heard he got a scholarship to MIT! Why didn’t he go there instead?”

 

“Oh my God! It’s going to be a really tough fight now!”

 

Tony just listens to the whispers of the students in front of him. “New school, new life,” Tony whispered to himself in the back of his mind.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.2

.

.

.

 

“Students,” said Maria, breaking their whispers, “as you may know from now on Tony Stark is joining you all. And that’s why, you may ask him questions, anything at all,” and Tony’s eyes widened. He gave Maria that “what-the-freaking-fuck-did-you-just-say-bitch?’ but Maria just shrugged him off.

 

“Mr. Stark?” He turned his head towards the source of the sound. It came from a long-blond-haired girl, her face a bit flushed and she’s playing with her fingers, unconsciously Tony thought.

 

“Yes? And just call me Tony, please,” Tony answered, trying to make a good impression. “Yeah, new school new life Tony, don’t bite,” he thought.

 

“I heard that you got scholarships from man prestigious universities,” Tony raised one of his eyebrows at her, folding his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Yeah, true, so?” He replied, rather bored.

 

“Why didn’t you go there?” and he bit his tongue. There’s no way he can say,” well, my dad’s a bit of a bitch so he told me to go low and go for schools, heck fuck I don’t even want to be in this shit hole,”. And so, he said,” well I just want to know what high school feels like you know. Seems interesting and all, so here I am,” he answered, followed with a shrug.

 

He heard a bunch of “ooh”s.

 

“Any other question?” Maria asked.

 

“Mr. Stark! Uh, I mean Tony,” he eyed the person that called him. It’s a guy, ignore. “Do you have any hobbies?” Tony frowned. Can the questions get any more stupid?

 

“Hobbies, huh? Well I LOVE sleeping, eating, sleeping while eating, eating while sleeping, and more sleeping I guess,” he knew it was a lie. But when he saw the shocked faces of his new so called “classmates”, it was PRICELESS.

 

Heck, Tony doesn’t like sleeping and to add it, he got insomnia mind you. And not to forget, he’s not greedy about food. He could go DAYS without food thank you very much.

 

“I got a question,” Tony looked at the person who said that. It was a blue-eyed blonde boy. His hair spiky and damn his voice. It’s so brave, confident, and stern and… everything that he’s not.

 

“Ask away,” Tony replied.

 

“What do you think about artificial intelligence?” Tony’s eyes widened. Finally something that he’s interested in!

 

“Artificial intelligence? Damn, that thing is awesome dude! But sadly not many people make it. I’m currently trying to make one at home but the supplies here aren’t helping,” and Tony realized he just talked too much. He covered his mouth. He took the hand off after a few seconds, a smile followed.

 

“So,” he continued, “what’s your name?”

 

“Clint Barton at your service,”

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently the new kid is smart, let him tell you that.

 

Okay, he’s Tony Stark, how can he not be smart? Like, seriously? And apparently he sits next to him. Tony gave him a wide smirk before he sat on his seat. He wrote something on a paper and passed it to him.

 

_So, what’s your expertise?_

 

Clint stared at the paper. ”Is this kid trying to get close to me?” he thought. He just shrugged it off, he took his blue pen and wrote on said paper.

 

_Martial arts and math._

When Tony received the paper, he seems happy, like he just won a lottery or some shit.

 

“Okay students, let’s continue our studies and let’s do a 25 questions on SIN, COS and TAN,” the teacher said as she handed the papers to all the students.

 

Tony stared at him, a smirk on his face. “Wanna race?” he asked, and Clint can’t help the smirk that’s forming on his face.

 

“Bring it on,”

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for you guys who doesn't know what SIN, COS and TAN are.  
> They're this special angels so like, in Indonesian curriculum you're supposed to learn it at senior high.
> 
> Today's lesson is:  
> S.H.I.E.L.D's curriculum is fucked up.


	4. High School Days (Grade 7): Chapter 7.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME TONY & BRUCE AND STEVE & BRUCE ACTION!

* * *

Clint scratches his head, unable to believe what just happened. The new kid, Tony Stark, just defeated him in Math! That’s his major for fuck’s sake! 

 

It took Clint a solid 15 minutes to finish the whole 25 questions. While Tony—it just took him 2-3 minutes. And fuck he got all correct! Clint smirked at the new kid and shook Tony’s hand, “I think we’ll be great friends,” and Tony gave him a toothy smile.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.3

.

.

.

 

 

“Hey, have you heard what happened? The new kid totally steals the spotlight!” 

 

Bruce just keeps on reading his book, not caring what the other said. The new kid is just a news; it’s going to drift away later and soon he’ll be forgotten. 

 

Suddenly Bruce heard a knock on his table. He looked up, “uh, hi Bruce,” Bruce tidied his glasses. It’s Steve Rogers, the captain of the football team. Bruce just gave him a nod, not knowing what to say. It’s not like anyone cares anyway. Steve cleared his throat. “Look, can I be your science lab partner?” Asked Steve, a blush on his face.

 

Bruce’s eyes widened at the question. Why would the all so fucking popular kid, Steve Rogers, be hanging out with him? He’s the underdog of the class, heck the school anyways. People think he’s weird, heck he even thinks that he’s weird. Why would Steve hang out with him?

 

Then it hits Bruce.

 

He pities him. Or he’s using him or something like that or something in between.

 

Bruce just gave Steve a nod and a small “sure” and Steve’s face lit up. He smiled widely at Bruce, “thank you! Oh! I’ll see you at Biology class then, bye!” said Steve before he left.

 

And Bruce only watched Steve as he started running away from Bruce and towards his group. 

 

Yup, he’s a retard alright.

* * *

“Damn it Barton! Slow down!” shouted Tony. He hates P.E. He hates every single part of P.E. 

 

“Ha ha, hurry up Stark. If you don’t run, when are you going to finish up all 5 laps?” Clint teased, a chuckle following. He ran backwards, trying to piss Tony off. And it seems like it’s working. The teacher told them to run 5 laps, Clint’s already on his 4th while Tony’s still in his 2nd. 

 

“I hate you!” replied Tony; a death glare was rewarded to Clint. Clint just smiled and laughed. “I love you too,” Tony can’t help the blush forming on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and dash forward as he screamed “I hate you”. Clint sure does love to make fun and tease Tony in public and he got to admit, Clint’s one heck of a dick and a prankster. Tony just met him for 3 days and he’s already throwing papers t him. But then again, Clint is only friend. There’s no one in the class that would be friends with him for who he is, except Clint. And well, all is fine, at least to him. At least so far.

 

He felt a dash of air next to him. Tony opened his eyes to see Clint next to him. 

 

“Son of a fuck!” exclaimed Tony, surprised.

 

“C’mon, I’ll run with you until you finish your laps,” said Clint and Tony can’t help but to smile at that. 

 

Clint’s one heck of a good friend.

* * *

 And apparently Clint sticks to his words. He ran two extra laps just to accompany Tony. 

 

Tony threw himself to the grass field once he’s done. “Fuck, I’m so going to find a way to skip P.E next time,” muttered Tony. 

 

“I don’t think you can do that,” Tony looked up to see Clint carrying two bottles of water in his hands, barely sweating.

 

“How the fuck can you do that?” asked Tony, grabbing one of the bottles in Clint’s hands as he opened it and drink it.

 

“Do what?” Clint took a large gulp from his own bottle.

 

“Like how can you run 5 laps and not break a sweat?” Clint laughed.

 

“It’s called being healthy and the results of daily exercises,” answered Clint. Tony groaned. Jarvis once told him that he should take up sports once in a while but he didn’t listen. And he regretted it now.

 

“So, what extra-curricular are you taking?” asked Clint all of a sudden.

 

“Extra-curricular?” 

 

“Yeah, apparently you need to take at least 2 of them here,” Tony groaned once again.

 

“I hate extra-classes,” he muttered.

 

“They aren’t that bad really, I took up archery and tae kwon do, they’re actually—“ and Tony covered Clint’s mouth with his hands.

 

“LALALA DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXERCISING BULLSHIT,” shouted Tony. Clint only chuckled behind Tony’s hands.

 

Clint slowly took off Tony’s hands from his mouth. “I could help you if you want. Helping in finding your extra-curricular classes I mean,” Tony smiled. “Why not?”

* * *

Clint already helped Tony on finding his classes and Tony chooses to pick chemistry and biology. Because damn, if science is a person, he would MARRY science.

 

Tony looked at the paper in his hands. “So, according to this thing, this is the place for chemistry club,” Tony looked at the door in front of him. The paper in his hold has led him to the lab at the 3rd floor. (The school has 3 floors, one lab each)

 

He knocked the door but heard no response. Tony inhaled the air deeply and opened the door. “Hello?” he said as he saw a grey haired boy with a tan skin working on his experiment or something. Yup, he’s doing something alright. Or else he won’t wear his lab coat and glasses and gloves. 

 

Tony walked closer towards the boy. Tubes are the only thing separating them. Tony doesn’t really know why, but somehow he’s attracted to the boy.

 

“Now if only I—“Bruce was working on his calculations when he saw a boy in front of him. Brown locks all messy and curly, but were less curly than his and were cut short. His skin tan but not as dark as Bruce’s skin. 

 

“Hello,” the boy said. Bruce swallowed his saliva thickly.

 

Bruce’s thoughts were running in super high speed. Maybe in light speed? Nah, that’s impossible. “Okay, Bruce let’s just recount Phi. Okay, and pretend that that kid isn’t here,” Bruce told himself at the back of his mind. 

 

He walked away from the boy and pretends to be busy, trying to find something that doesn’t exist while his mind keeps on going “3.142857142857142857242857” all over again.

 

Tony frowned, “hey I want to try to join the chemistry club,” he shouted and Bruce stopped every single thing that he was doing.

 

“What?” 

 

“I told you, I want to join the chemistry club,” Tony repeated. He folds his arms in front of his chest, raised one of his eyebrows as he stared at the gray-haired figure in front of him.

 

Bruce turned around and replied with a simple, “okay,”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “That’s it?”

 

“Yup,” Bruce answered, nodding. He really got to stop nodding.

 

“So, where are the others?” asked Tony, curious.

 

“You’re staring at them, well, on this matter him,” Tony’s eyes widened. 

 

“The hell?!” 

 

 

To be continued… 

 

 


	5. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally meets Bruce!  
> What will happen next?

"What the hell do you mean 'you're staring at him'?" asked Tony, rather freaked out, he cleared his throat and put a smile on his face as he gives his hand out at the grey-haired boy, "names Tony Stark," he said rather confident.

Bruce only stared at him, giving him weird looks.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.4

.

.

.

"What?" Tony asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I guess you're the new kid, huh?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah?"

"Then you should know that no one wants to hang out with me, and for your own safety, stay away from me," said Bruce as he walked away from Tony.

"But why?"

"Because no one wants to hang out with the weird geek," answered Bruce, tone a bit bold.

Tony only stared at him. "So what if you're a nerd, at least you're still a human right?" and Bruce's eyes widened at the statement. "I'm also a nerd, heck if science is a person, I would marry her right this fucking moment," he continued.

Tony coughed and Bruce turned around to see Tony eye to eye. Tony's giving him a wide smile, his hands held out. "So, let's start again, my name's Tony Stark, what's yours?"

Bruce can't help the smile forming on his face; he took the other boy's hand and shook it, "Bruce Banner, nice to meet you,"

* * *

Apparently Tony's different, Bruce thought. Tony's unique, somehow. He looks at you differently, like you're somebody that he looks up too, like you're precious. And apparently, Tony IS a geek. But he usually does engineering and building stuffs instead of experimenting, not that he didn't do that.

"So, I thought they were stable but apparently they weren't so I kinda blew up my room," explained Tony. Bruce laughed.

"Yeah, you were down by 2," replied Bruce.

"I know, but hey, what do you expect? I was 10 back then," said Tony followed with a shrug. "So, anyways where are the other members? Why there's only you?"

Bruce smiled, "well, as you can see there are not much people who are interested in chemistry, leaving you and me all alone," Bruce explained.

"Damn, but chemistry is A LOT of fun. It's a TRUCK LOAD of fun," said Tony.

And soon they began fanboy-ing.

"I know right?" replied Bruce, excitement in his face.

"Of course Bruce! It's like one of the greatest thing a human could ever find!" replied Tony, sparkles on his eyes.

Suddenly the door of the lab opened. They turn their heads around to see a teacher coming into the lab, wearing his lab coat and a pair of gloves, carrying some books and folder in his arms.

"Am I too—oh? A new member?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, "answered Tony, "name's Tony Stark,"

The teacher smiled, "welcome then Tony, I'm Reed Richards, shall we begin the chemistry class now?"

* * *

"Oh my God Barton, today was like the greatest day ever! I can't believe that the extra-curricular classes are so fucking amazing!" said Tony while munching on his cheese burger.

Clint laughed, "Really? Even much better than me?" teased Clint.

"What? Of course not. Wait, maybe something in between that. But heck Clint, my encounter with you is one of the best moments I've had in life," replied Tony, not really thinking while munching on his burger.

Clint's eyes widened, "you mean that?" asked Clint, his throat got caught.

"Yeah, of course I mean that, if I don't then I wouldn't say it would I?" replied Tony, looking at Clint face to face.

Clint smiled and he pulled Tony into a bear hug, "Aww, I wuv you Tony-poo,"

"Get the hell away from me Clint!" said Tony, trying to get away. Clint finally releases Tony while laughing at the sight of Tony's pissed face.

"So, made any new friends there?" asked Clint, curious as he presume eating his salad.

"Yeah, in fact I did!" replied Tony. A wide smile on his face.

"Oh, what's his name then?" asked Clint.

"Bruce Banner!"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll try to do my research on American curriculum, for now, let's just skip the studying part, shall we??


	6. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it seems that there's going to be trouble between Bruce and Tony.

"So, made any new friends there?" asked Clint, curious as he presume eating his salad.

"Yeah, in fact I did!" replied Tony. A wide smile on his face.

"Oh, what's his name then?" asked Clint.

"Bruce Banner!"

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.5

.

.

.

"What was his name again?" asked Clint, unable to believe what he heard back then.

"Bruce, Bruce Banner," Tony replied as he wiped his mouth with a tissue and wrapped his tissue along with his burger wrappings and walked towards the rubbish bin, leaving Clint alone.

"Bruce Banner, huh?" Clint pondered. Clint has heard a lot of weird rumors about that kid, about Bruce. "He's a freak, an introvert, a nerd, an evil guy, and—"

"Clint?" Clint snapped back to reality when he heard Tony calling his name.

"Huh? Did something happen?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, you kinda spaced out back there, buddy," answered Tony.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," replied Clint, scratching the back of his head.

"Shall we go? The lunch's about to be over and we got Math with Ms. Hill after this," asked Tony. Clint nodded, "You go ahead,"

"Okay then, see you at class," said Tony before he went to their class.

"…" Clint only stares as Tony left. If Bruce is that bad, then he won't get close to Tony, no never.

"Over my dead body," muttered Clint.

Tony's his first real friend, and heck he won't let Tony get hurt.

* * *

"So, today we're going to do some food testing," the teacher explained. But Bruce didn't really pay attention, his mind drifts back to the moments that he shared with Tony. He smiled. Maybe this year he will get a chance to have a friend after all.

"Mr. Banner?" Bruce snapped back to reality. His head facing the source of sound, it's Ms. Susan Storm.

"Y-yes?" replied Bruce.

"Please pay attention the class, okay?" Ms. Storm simply said to Bruce, a smile on her face. Bruce felt his face heating up and so he only gave a nod and diverts his attention towards the book in front of him.

* * *

Steve is staring at Bruce right now. Why? Because he's confused. Biology is Bruce's favorite subject. How can he drift away during Biology?

Steve and Bruce are done with their little testing which means they have free time now. "So…" said Steve, breaking the awkward silence between them. Bruce looked away from his book and stares at Steve.

"Anything good happened recently?" continued Steve. He didn't really know what to say.

Bruce glanced at his left and right and only replied with a small "hmm" and turned his attention back to his book. Steve face palmed mentally.

"Oh God, how can I start a conversation with this guy?" Steve thought at the back of his mind.

"Hey, have you guys heard? That new kid, Tony Stark is apparently a dick!" muttered some girl behind them.

"Yeah, and I heard he's not even as good as his dad," replied somebody else.

Bruce's eyes widened. "How can these people talk about Tony like that? They don't even know him," Bruce wanted to scream but couldn't.

"And I heard he's hanging out with Bruce, ugh, I bet they're going to start their own freak show,"

"Nah, maybe Tony's only using him,"

Bruce's hands turn into fists with anger and wrath. He stood up, "Ms. Storm?" he called.

Susan smiled at him, "yes Bruce?"

"Can I be excused?"

"Sure, it's—" even before Susan could finish her words, Bruce already took his leave.

Steve only stared at the leaving figure. Now he knows what the hell is wrong.

"Tony Stark," muttered Steve.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T FUCKING KNOW OKAY?!!!


	7. High School Days (Grade 7): Chapter 7.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TONY AND BRUCE BONDING TIME!

_"Hey, have you guys heard? That new kid, Tony Stark is apparently a dick!"_

_"Yeah, and I heard he's not even as good as his dad,"_

_"And I heard he's hanging out with Bruce, ugh, I bet they're going to start their own freak show,"_

_"Nah, maybe Tony's only using him,"_

Bruce clutched his fists in anger; Tony wouldn't do that, would he?

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.6

.

.

.

Tony groaned as he walked towards the male's rest room.

"Fuck it that teacher," he muttered. Tony just got kicked out of the class by Maria because she found out that he was passing notes, but sadly Maria didn't know that he was sending it to Clint. "Damn it, if only she found out that it was Clint that I'm sending it to," thought Tony.

He suddenly stopped when he saw the figure in front of him, trying to get a grip on his temper.

"Hey-o," called Tony, leaning towards the sink, arms folded nicely in front of his chest, a smile on is face. Bruce looked at Tony; his eyes were covered by the gray locks of hair in front of him. He didn't reply.

Tony scooted closer towards Bruce and just stares at him.

"Something bad happened huh?" Tony asked, not looking at Bruce anymore, but at ceilings, trying to avoid eye-contact with Bruce.

Bruce chuckled; Tony seriously didn't know when to stop and just ran away.

"I have anger issues," warned Bruce.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out just now," replied Bruce.

There was this moment of silence before Bruce replied him again. "That's why people have been avoiding me, I cannot control my anger," explained Bruce.

Tony only give a small "hmm", Bruce glanced at Tony.

"Are you going to run away now?" asked Bruce.

Tony lifted his fingers and ran it on his chin and downwards, pretending as if he has a long beard or something. "Hmm, let me think first, oh the answer is no,"

Bruce's eyes widened at Tony's answer.

"But why?"

"Because you're my friend Bruce, heck it will took much more than anger management issues to make you stop being my friend," Tony clapped Bruce's back, "you're a kid with anger management issues Bruce, not a monster," Tony said, facing Bruce, a sincere smile on his face.

Bruce didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. But at that time, he just lunged forward and hugged Tony tightly.

"Bruce? Bruce? Oh my God, you're crying aren't you? Oh fuck, don't fucking ruin my shirt bro, or else Jarvis will nag at me dude,"

"Shut up Tony,"

"… Okay,"

And they hugged each other.

* * *

"So, that's what happened huh?" asked Tony, sitting on the floor of the rooftop.

Bruce only stared at Tony. Bruce stood up from his previous sitting position – next to Tony—and cleaned his pants.

"So, you're pissed because they were talking bull about me?" asked Tony.

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Bruce.

"Why?"

"Because they don't have the rights to say such things without knowing you first. And to think that I was the one who caused that, is just… I'm sorry," said Bruce.

Tony laughed really loud. Bruce blushed madly.

"Oh my God, Bruce aren't you precious? Look, it's okay, just let them talk about me all they want and make stupid rumors about me all they want but as long as you know the real me and you know who I really am, it's enough for me," said Tony, a smile on his face.

Bruce smiled back at him.

"Wait, don't you have class Bruce?" asked Tony.

Oh. "shit, I forgot!" shouted Bruce as he ran away from the rooftop, going back to the lab.

Tony chuckled, "that one funny son of a bitch," he muttered. He lied back down on his back and stare at the skies, the movement of the clouds as his mind drifted back to what Bruce told him about the impressions that the other students got.

_"And I heard he's not even as good as his dad,"_

Tony sighed.

"Why am I such a failure?"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I seriously.. QuQ Thank you so much... For all the supports I got from here and also Fanfiction.net.
> 
> I didn't thought that this story would actually work, but IT DID.
> 
> I'll do my best to finish the series! (5 more to go... T^T)


	8. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.7

Bruce knocked on the door of the lab before he got in.

"Ah, Bruce, I thought you were going to skip class," said Ms. Storm without even looking at Bruce.

"S-sorry Ms. Storm," said Bruce, head's down.

Susan smiled and looked at the gray-haired boy, "it's alright, you can return to your seat now before I continue today's lesson," Bruce quickly ran to his seat.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.7

.

.

.

Clint stared at Tony, "something is seriously up," thought Clint because Tony's been quite. He didn't pass any notes to Clint, he didn't doodle anything, heck he's been paying attention to class!

Clint took a piece of paper and wrote on it and passed it to Tony.

Tony just stared at the paper.

_Dude, you okay?_

Tony wanted to cry, to scream at Clint and tell him that he's not okay. But Tony didn't.

Instead he just wrote something on the paper and passed it back to Clint, with one obvious lie written on it.

_Yeah._

* * *

" _Because you're my friend Bruce, heck it will took much more than anger management issues to make you stop being my friend," Tony clapped Bruce's back, "you're a kid with anger management issues Bruce, not a monster," Tony said, facing Bruce, a sincere smile on his face._

Bruce smiled at the memory. Tony's such a nice person, maybe he could talk to Tony after school and maybe, just maybe, he can get closer to Tony.

The school bell rings, meaning that the school is over.

The teacher left and Bruce quickly grab his green bag and put all his books inside his bag and exited his class. Bruce ran, maybe he still got time to catch up with Tony, since Tony's class is on the 2nd floor while Bruce's at the 3rd floor.

He arrived at the 3rd floor, only a few steps away from Tony's classroom but he stopped.

He stopped walking when he saw Tony exiting the class with Clint Barton on his side, arms wrapped around Tony's shoulder.

They laughed and joked and Bruce felt left out.

It was only a dream after all. There's no way Tony could be his best friend, Tony's too good for him.

Bruce ran away from that place with a small reminder in his mind.

_"You're a freak Bruce and no one wants to get close to you,"_

* * *

There's actually a reason why Steve gets close to Bruce.

It's for Steve's own safety. Because Steve is the captain of the football club and he's popular and all, there's always somebody who will try to take advantage of that. And Steve doesn't like that, no sir no.

He just wanted to. Steve didn't really know what, how and why he wanted to get close to Bruce, but he just did. It's like there's a magnet inside Bruce that makes Steve just wanted to get close and protects Bruce.

"Wait… that sounded a bit stalker-ish," thought Steve as he followed Bruce.

Somehow when Steve saw Bruce running off from the class like that, Steve was worried. So without any hesitation, Steve took his bag and ran, following Bruce (silently of course).

And when they arrived, Steve couldn't believe where did Bruce take him to.

Tony Stark's class.

To be continued...


	9. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.8

"I don't know Tony, maybe you should stay away from that kid?" suggested Clint, Tony shook his head. Tony put all his books inside his red backpack and put it on. He just chuckled as he left Clint alone and walked out from the class.

"Wait up!" said Clint as he grabbed his bag and ran towards Tony.

Tony just chuckled when Clint finally caught up with him. "So, what's that Stark? Is it a yes or a not?" asked Clint.

"Of course it's a no," replied Tony, "that kid is fucking amazing you know, it's just that you never got the time to know him,"

" _Because they don't have the rights to say such things without knowing you first,"_

Tony smiled as he remembers Bruce's words. "Besides if I did listen to those rumors, I wouldn't be best buds with you, would I?" teased Tony, Clint smiled. He wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," and they both laughed.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.8

.

.

.

Tony just finished his bath when someone knocked on his door. "Can I come in sir?" asked the person behind the door, which Tony knew is Jarvis.

"Wait!" said Tony. He took off the towel that wrapped his waist and threw it to the bed. He took his black t-shirt, put on his red boxers before he put on his black trousers. After properly clothed, he ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Jarvis," greeted Tony.

"Good afternoon sir," replied Jarvis as he got into Tony's room and put a glass of milk on his table.

Tony stared at the said glass. "What's that?"

"It's milk sir," replied Jarvis, smoothly.

"Yeah, I know it's milk, but what is it doing here?" asked Tony, death glaring the said glass.

"Because I'm worried about you sir, it seems that you're shorter than most of the students in your school," Tony blushed. "Now, will you please drink it sir?" asked Jarvis, a smile on his face.

Tony sighed, "Fine," he muttered before he walked towards the table and drink the cursed liquid.

"Oh, and I do believe I have a great news sir," said Jarvis.

Tony swallowed the last drop of the milk before handing it to Jarvis, "Thanks," he muttered, "and what's the great news?"

"I believe Mrs. Stark is on her way back sir,"

* * *

"Mum!" called Tony as he saw his mum entered the mansion.

"Tony," she called, her voice sweet as she opened her arms to her running boy and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much," Tony admitted as he rested his head on his mother's chest. He misses her so much, her soft hands, her sweet alluring voice, and how she would comfort Tony when Tony's having nightmares. Tony inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, filling his lungs with it, he misses her so much.

"Oh, and look at you, 3 months I left and still not getting taller," his mum said as she ruffles his hair.

"Seriously mum—"

"I'm going to get change first and then we're going to have a pep talk about how much you need your calcium mister. I bet you tricked Jarvis didn't you?" Tony can't help but blush, because he did trick Jarvis.

Tony smiled, oh boy and how he missed how his mum would nag at him.

* * *

Tony closed his eyes as he heard his mum talking about the interesting places she went to the last 3 moths. Head on her lap, eyes closed, breathing even as she ran her fingers across her son's hazel lock of hair. They were both in Tony's room and sitting on Tony's bed.

Tony was about to drift off to Dream land when he heard the door opened harshly. Which means one thing: Howard Stark is entering the room.

Tony felt Maria's soft fingers tense a bit on his head, but he didn't do anything. He didn't move a muscle, too afraid to face his dad.

"What do you want Howard?" Maria asked, her voice firm.

"How long are you going to spoil the kid?" asked Howard.

"Spoiling? This is called giving affection to your child Howard, the thing that parents should do," replied Maria.

"He's 13, he can take care of himself just fine,"

"And he's still a child Howard. You might neglect him, but I won't," replied Maria, her hands still running on Tony's head. "And from what I can see, you've been pushing him haven't you?"

"He's a Stark, he must live up to the expectations," replied Howard easily.

"He's not you Howard, he's Tony, he's different, he can never be you," said Maria. She laid her boy's head on the bed and she gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Muttering a small "good night" and "sweet dreams" before she turned off the lights of Tony's room and closed the door.

When Maria left, Tony opened his eyes.

He clutched his pillow tight as he cried.

To be continued…


	10. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.9

Today's Saturday at Tony promised Clint that they're going to hang out at the park today, catching the morning air and all. But Tony couldn't move a muscle, he cannot wake up. His boy felt like they're nailed onto the bed.

He cried his eyes out last night because of the one sentence that his mum said.

" _He's not you Howard, he's Tony, he's different, he can never be you,"_

His mum is the only person that can see him for who he is. He smiled a bit, that's one of the many reasons why he loves his mum.

His phone rings and Tony groans as he took his phone from the drawer next to him and opened it.

_Dude the hell are you? I'm waiting here. –CB_

Tony sighed; he threw his blankets away and sat up.

"Guess I'm going out after all," he muttered.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.9

.

.

.

Clint has waited for 30 fucking minutes before Tony fucking Stark appeared wearing a simple black t-shirt, a white hooded jacket, a pair of gray pants and a pair of black shoes. And wearing a pair of red sunglasses.

"Tony," called Clint, "why in the freaking hell are you wearing glasses?"

"Because it's so fucking bright here," replied Tony followed with a shrug. Clint face palmed.

"The weather is perfect, it's cloudy and the wind is nice and you're telling me that it's bright?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, sensitive eyes and all you know," answered Tony. Clint sighed.

"Let's go, I promise you that I will teach you how to do some self-defense didn't I?" asked Clint.

"What? NO! You said that we're going to HANG OUT in the park not EXERCISE in the park!" shouted Tony.

"Well, I guess you heard wrong then," said Clint with a smile on his face.

* * *

Clint knew that Tony is lying. Heck as he previously said, the weather is perfect, it's cloudy and the wind is nice, how can it's too bright? Besides, if Tony's eyes are that sensitive, why did he keep bumping into other people during their jog?

"Oh my God that's enough!" said Tony as he quickly planted his ass on the wooden bench near him.

"Tired already?" teased Clint, Tony only panted and points his finger at Clint.

"You, mister, have no fucking idea," answered Tony while panting.

Clint took a seat next to Tony and swallowed his saliva before he said, "You know, if you're in trouble, you could just tell me about it,"

Tony just gave a small nod.

"You know, it's okay to have problems and if you tell me I promise I won't tell anyone," continued Clint and Tony sighed.

"I get your point Clint, it's just that, it's hard to explain," replied Tony, massaging his temples.

"Then start with taking off those glasses of yours,"

There was this awkward silence before Tony sighed and took off his glasses and stare at Clint with his blood shoot eyes.

Dark circles and red bags are under Tony's eyes. His eyes red and puffy and Clint only has one conclusion, "Tony, have you been crying?" Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

"Clint, what do you know about my father?"

Clint was surprised by Tony's question. Everyone knows about Tony's dad, Howard Stark. Like seriously, who doesn't? Howard Stark is the richest person in this world and he's a genius and Clint doesn't know where to start.

"All that I've heard is that he's a genius, really smart, resourceful and a family guy," Tony wanted to laugh really loud at the word "family guy".

Tony smirked evilly, his eyes bloodshot starring at Clint, "now let me ruin that image of yours,"

* * *

Clint couldn't hear what he was hearing. His mum and dad can get grumpy sometimes but they never hit him, scold him yes but never abused him.

"I was fucking 7 Clint. I was playing with a toy that I made by myself when he came hoe drunk and he told me that I shouldn't be playing with toys and he hit me really hard and he grabbed anything he can grab and hit my hand with it. Fuck, I couldn't touch anything for 3 days after that," admitted Tony, followed with a small laugh, "and everybody, everyone that I know wanted me to be like him Clint. But I can't, I don't want to. I must not be a monster like him?" Tony threw his head back and covered his face with his hands.

Tony laughed, "How?" he muttered at Clint pulled him into a hug.

"Then don't," Clint simply said and Tony cried silently in Clint's embrace.

Clint only sighed when people started walking and staring at them weird, Clint only replied them with a death glare. Clint doesn't care about what people think, as long as Tony's back in his comfort zone, everything's okay.

* * *

Tony went to Clint's house after the park. Clint's parents were nice and welcoming and the atmosphere of Clint's house is different from his even though Clint's house is much smaller than his, but he feels welcome here somehow.

Tony went back from Clint's house around 2 P.M. right after the lunch that he had with Clint's family.

"I'm sorry but I got to go, sorry Clint," said Tony, standing in front of Clint's house door.

"Nah, it's okay, remember if you need shelter or a place to run to, just come to my house," said Clint. Tony smiled.

"Sure thing buddy,"

But Tony didn't.

* * *

A slap was delivered to his face. Tony felt himself fell onto the ground as his dad slapped his face.

Tony gathered up the strength that he got left and stared at his dad with horror on his face.

"Who told you that you can go out like that?"

"But dad—"

Tony felt the hem of his t-shirt gripped by his dad and Howard lifted him from the ground using that grip.

"Why can't you be grateful just once in your life?" and he earned another slap.

Tony didn't wait for another before he started running towards his room. Once he reached his room, he locked the door, checking twice making sure that no one can get in. He covered the window with the curtains and turn of the lights.

Once done, he leaned against the wall of his room. And he fell.

And he hugged his knees tightly.

And he cried again.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, BAD NEWS HERE.
> 
> Uhm, so I got a test coming up. Yeah, for my school and shit, so this story might not update as quick as before but I'll try to do my best.
> 
> -UT


	11. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.10

It was Friday and it's time extra-curricular class with Mr. Reed.

Bruce ran towards the lab that they used and opened the door, "sorry I'm … late?"

"Ah, Bruce, I thought that today's meeting was cancelled," said Mr. Reed a smile on his face.

"Where's Tony?" asked Bruce.

"I believe he didn't come to school today," replied Mr. Reed and Bruce's eyes widened.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.10

.

.

.

Clint couldn't help but to stare at the seat next to him. Tony didn't come to school today or yesterday or the day before yesterday or the day before that. The teacher said that Tony reported in sick, but somehow Clint knew that there's something behind that. Tony's never sick for 4 months straight, and now Tony said that he's sick? Unbelievable.

The school bell rings meaning that school is over. The day feels kinda slow without Tony beside Clint. Clint sighed as he tidied his books and also the notes that he made by himself so that Tony wouldn't miss the classes today.

Clint put on his back pack and exited his class but surprised to see Bruce Banner standing in front of his class.

"Hey," greeted Clint rather awkwardly.

Bruce only nodded and gave Clint a book. "Can you give this to Tony, it's his assignment," informed Bruce.

Clint only stared at the book before mumbling a small "sure". When he looked up, Bruce is gone.

Clint sighed and put the said book into his bag.

Bruce is surely a weird kid; he didn't really know why Tony would get close to him.

* * *

Tony went into his tub and turned on the shower. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. He took a deep breath and let the water soaked his clothes and trail every single curve he has on his face and body.

" _Who told you that you can go out like that?"_

" _Why can't you be grateful just once in your life?"_

" _All that I've heard is that he's a genius, really smart, resourceful and a family guy,"_

" _Hey, have you guys heard? That new kid, Tony Stark is apparently a dick!"_

" _Yeah, and I heard he's not even as good as his dad,"_

Tony's mind is running wild as his mind, replaying all the voices, all the words, all the insults that he got.

Tony turned on the heat of the shower without knowing.

The heat increases, each drops felt like they're burning. Causing Tony's skin to change colors from normal tan into angry red.

Tony inhaled the mist that was emitted by the shower, filling his lungs with it.

Carefully he traces his fingers toward the place where his dad hit him. He winced, it doesn't hurt, but something in his chest is. Tony finally snapped to reality when he felt the intense pain cursing through his body.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he quickly got out from the tub and turned off the shower. He grabbed the nearest towel and wiped his face with it. He put the towel away and took off his clothes and started drying his body again. When his body is dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walks towards the sink.

" _He's not even as good as his dad,"_

Tony gripped the sink tightly as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Nobody wants you," he said to himself. 6 days has passed and he cried every single fucking night, assuring himself that there's actually someone out there who wants him for who he is. But he can't really find a way to reason himself with it. That there are only 2 people in this world who would actually care for who he is.

He put a hand on his chest. This is the 4th time his chest acting up. He didn't know why, but it feels like there's someone who punched a hole in his chest over and over again. He shrugged the matter off like it was nothing and exited the bathroom.

He grabbed a pair of fresh clothing and put it on. He looked at the food that Jarvis put on his table. It's been 3 days since he last ate. He sighed, "Might as well," he thought.

He sat on the chair next to the table and started eating the food that Jarvis prepared for him. He didn't finish it all though, feeling full somewhat. He grabbed the apple on his plate and decided to finish it up instead.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Tony.

"Hey Tony," Tony's eyes widened when he saw who came in.

"Clint? W-What are you doing here?" asked Tony.

"Can't a guy be worried and visit his best bro?" asked Clint, a smile on his face. Clint stared at the mess in Tony's room. Metal parts and wires and tools are scattered everywhere. Clint frowned as he tried to find his way towards Tony's bed.

"So," said Clint, breaking the silence. "This is what you've been doing, huh?" he threw his bag onto Tony's bed and sat on it.

Tony didn't even look at him. Eyes fixed on the monitor and keyboard in front of him on the table as he said, "pretty much yeah,"

Clint sighed, "look dude, you've been skipping school for a week now and I seriously thought that you're seriously sick, but here you are, messing with your computer and looked like a truck just ran to you. Twice," said Clint, a frown on his face.

Tony said nothing. He just typed all the numbers and words on his keyboard and doesn't pay attention to Clint.

"Tony," called Clint, "is it your dad?"

And Tony stopped dead in his tracks. His body froze and it looked like somebody has opened the Pandora Box inside him.

"Tony, what happened?" asked Clint, more serious now, "Did he abuse you again?"

Tony just waved his hand, "Ha ha, what are you saying? N-No, of course not," replied Tony. Clint raises one of his eyebrows as a reply. Tony's a REALLY BAD liar.

"He abused you again, did he?" asked Clint, concerned.

Tony couldn't look up at him, Tony only stared at his feet. "J-Just don't tell anyone okay? I grew up with this shit as a daily meal,"

"But Tony—"suddenly the door opened, a woman came into view.

"Ton—oh, hi," Maria Stark entered the room, waving her hand at Clint.

Clint didn't know what to do but waved back, "Hi," he replied.

"Tony, you didn't tell me that you have a friend," complained Maria as she walked towards Clint and shook his hand, "wow, what a nice gentleman you are. I bet my son's a really big trouble for you, huh?" Maria joked.

Clint smiled, "It's nothing Mrs. Stark, Tony's my best friend and vice versa, so it's okay,"

Maria gave Clint a warm smile, "I better get going then, I don't want to disturb you boys," she said as she started walking away from them.

Clint stopped her, "no, it's okay Mrs. Stark, I was about to leave anyway," he said, he walked towards Tony and pulled out some books and papers from his bag and gave it to Tony.

"Those are notes and exercises you need to fill oh and remember the Mid-Test week is within 2 weeks," he said before he gave a small bow and a smile to Maria.

"I'll be leaving then—"

"Wait, let me escort you," offered Maria.

* * *

Clint is standing outside the door, "Thank you for today Mrs. Stark, sorry if I disturbed," said Clint.

Maria giggled, "Nah, it should be the other way around, thank you for being Tony's friend," she said, "I never see Tony had friends before, thank you for being there for him,"

Clint smiled, "it's my honor," he said before he took his leave.

On his way back, Clint can't help but feel bad for Tony.

He's been alone all this time, sure Clint did the same but he got his parents to keep him company, while Tony…

Clint sighed, he's going to be the bestest friend Tony ever had.

To be continued...


	12. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.11

Tony sighed as he threw himself onto his bed. He huffed. There's too much suspense in his life. He looked at the books and papers that Clint gave to him. He sat up, maybe doing some homework would clear his mind.

He walked towards his table and sat on his chair. He sighed. He took the book on the top and stared at the cover of the book.

"Basics of Chemistry," Tony read out loud, he knew where this book came from: Bruce Banner.

He smiled a little.

He opened the hard book cover and saw a small envelope in it. He took the small envelope and read the writing at the front of the envelope.

"Bruce Banner,"

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.11

.

.

.

Tony stared at the envelope intensely. His eyes narrowed. "Okay, let's just cut this shit and read it,"

His hands started to move, opening the envelope gently, not wanting to rip the letter inside.

 

 

_Hi, uh… It's been a while since we talk, hasn't it?_

_I heard that you're sick, please get healthy soon. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm used to your hyper-activeness and it's kinda weird when there's no you in the chemistry club._

_Oh, and the midterms are starting! Don't forget to study okay?_

_Well that's it then, get well soon, okay?_

_Bruce Banner_

Tony's heart fluttered. He can't help the small smile forming on his lips. He chuckled.

"I guess it's time to reply this letter then!"

* * *

Bruce was doing his math exercises (just for random actually) when he heard the door of his class opened and someone (almost) shouted asking where Bruce is. Bruce felt his face heating up. There's no way that the Bruce anyone was looking for is him.

Just then he heard a knock on his table.

Bruce looked up from his book. "Hey Brucey!" greeted Tony. Bruce felt like squirming in his seat.

"T-Tony, what are you doing here?" asked Bruce, rather uncomfortable.

"Just visiting my friend, is it wrong to do so?" answered Tony, innocently. Bruce felt the eyes that were starring at him along with the whispers and uncomfortable gestures that his so called "classmates" were giving to him.

"Oh and here you go," said Tony, handing Bruce the book that he was holding. Bruce eyed the book that's in his grasp now. He recognized the book. It's the book that he told Clint to give to Tony.

"Thanks for the worry, bye Bruce!" said Tony as he left the class.

Bruce still stared at the entrance of his class, his in his awe. Wondering what the freaking fuck just happened. But Bruce sighed and just let it go like it was nothing.

He opened the hard cover of the book to see a red envelope sitting nicely on the book.

Bruce smiled, this is going to be fun.

* * *

Tony entered the class with a smile on his face. He settled his bag down and quickly sat on his seat next to Clint.

Clint chuckled, "you seemed like you just had a nice morning,"

Tony only chuckled and flash Clint his toothy smile, "A really nice morning actually!"

To be continued...


	13. High School Days (Grade 7) : Chapter 7.12

Ever since that day, Tony and Bruce started exchanging letters. They don't really know why but putting their words into form of letters seems a lot easier to them. For words that they can't say in reality, for words they can't say when they're face to face with each other, for words that they can't say because they're afraid what the other people will think about them.

So everyday, they would come early to school, exchange letters in secret places and after that they just continue living their own lives.

Slowly but surely those letters are making them closer than they know.

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.12

.

.

.

"Wo-hoo!" shouted Tony as he ran from his class outside. "Fuck yeah! Finally the mid-terms are done!" said Tony, Clint following him.

"So, what are we supposed to do now that the exams are over?" asked Clint.

Suddenly, Tony's eyes went all shiny and he looked at Clint with joy on his face.

"I know what to do," claimed Tony.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Clint, rather amused at Tony's reaction.

"Let's go to the arcade!"

* * *

And so here they are in the arcade. Clint sighed, "Okay, so we're in the arcade, how are we supposed to play the games? My mum didn't give me any pocket money today you know," said Clint.

Tony smirked, "that's when you underestimate me my friend," said Tony as he pat Clint's back.

Tony took his wallet from his pocket and took out a 100 dollar from it. Clint's eyes widened. "Where the fuck did you get that?" he asked, panicked.

"Eh, allowance," said Tony as he shrugged. Clint face palmed, "of course it's his allowance," muttered Clint.

"So Legolas, are we playing or not?" asked Tony.

Clint wanted to hit him for the nickname but decided to shrug it off and smiled at Tony, "sure,"

* * *

They played a lot of games that day. They played Dance Dance Revolution (Clint didn't get it but he played a long. So he took the easy mode while Tony took the hard mode. P.S: Did anyone know that Tony's actually a fucking master at that game? Clint's eyes went wide when he saw Tony played the two floor mode), they played some basketball shooting game (in which within the next minute Clint was able to score some 79 points and Ton reminded himself if there's a basketball game in P.E to take Clint as his team), some shooting (Tony died 5 times in the first stage while Clint was able to finish the whole game without dying, "fucking Legolas," muttered Tony. "HEY!"), and at the end they played some real arcade, Street Fighter. ("You're using Chun-Li, seriously Tony?" teased Clint, "She's awesome mind you!" said Tony with a pout on his face, Clint laughed because only girls pout.)

They came out from the arcade when it's around 7 P.M or something. Clint panicked, "Tony, won't your old man get mad when you come home this late?" asked Clint.

Tony smiled, "my old man and my mum are in Europe today, they won't be back until next month," replied Tony.

Clint smiled, "so what are we going to do now?" asked Clint.

"I heard that there's an awesome restaurant near by," said Tony, pointing at some direction. Clint smiled, "sure but you're paying," Clint joked.

"Sure why not," replied Tony casually. Clint wanted to scream at the guy for spending his money so recklessly, but just left him be.

* * *

They were walking towards the said restaurants and Tony (stupidly, but somehow convincingly) took Clint using the dark alleys, saying it's the fastest route. Suddenly they were stopped by a bunch of guys (their age) and Clint's eyes widened when he saw who they are.

"Hello Barton," one of the five guys said. Clint knew these guys.

"Oh, are they your friends?" asked Tony. No they're far from the word "friend".

Clint walked up in front of Tony and shield him using his ands, "Don't get close to them Tony," warned Clint.

"Oh, my my, isn't that rude Barton? Keeping your friend to yourself?" the guy said again. Then suddenly one of the remaining four went to the guy and whispered something. The guy's face seemed to lit up. He started to laugh. "It seems that you have one hell of a friend, isn't that right, Mr. Stark?"

Tony flinched at the nickname. He's not "Mr. Stark" his dad is. Tony gripped Clint's protecting arm tightly, "Clint, we got to get out of here," whispered Tony to Clint's ear. Clint gave a small smirk, "You think I don't know that?" he asked.

"Well, nice meeting you guys," said Tony, "but we got to go, Clint and I have a date that we don't want to miss,". They started walking away from them only to be surrounded by all five.

"Oh, you're not leaving so soon are you? Besides, Clint and us have an unfinished business," the previous guy said, his hands turn into fists.

"Clint," called Tony and suddenly there's a fist working its way towards Tony's face. Tony didn't really remember what happened next but he fell to the ground, not a single pain on his face. When he looked up, he saw Clint blocking the said attack with his hands.

Tony blinked, "what the—"

"Need your help here buddy!" reminded Clint as he dodged the kick that was aimed for him and hit the guy who aimed it with his hands.

"On it buddy," said Tony as he grabbed a rather thick rod of wood ("where did that thing came from anyway?" thought Tony) and hit one of the guy's leg with it.

Tony panted, "okay too much violence," he commented. Suddenly he got hit on the face by one of the guys, causing him to skid backwards.

"Fuck," said Clint as he avenged Tony. He kicked the guy who attacked Tony back then on the crotch and ran towards Tony.

"Fuck, Tony I'm really sorry for getting you into this," said Clint, panting, kneeling down next to Tony.

"It's—Look out!" Tony switched their bodies around, causing him to take the kick that was aimed for Clint. Tony flew back, his body hit the ground. He winced, he thinks that he heard some glass shattered back then.

Tony tried standing up only to find his sight failing him. All he heard was the sound of people screaming, groaning and body falling onto the ground. When he finally got his sight back, he saw Clint right in front of him, face filled with concern.

"Tony, you okay?" Clint asked.

Tony nodded, "Y-Yeah, I think so," replied Tony.

"C'mon, let's get you home, sorry that I involved you into the fight buddy," said Clint as he wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, helping him stand up.

"It's okay, who are they anyway?" asked Tony.

"Those guys are my old so called "friends", we used to do some fucked up stuffs together that is until I realized what I did was wrong and moved to S.H.I.E.L.D.," confessed Clint.

"Well, now you have me, I guess you're the bad guy now huh Legolas?" joked Tony.

Clint laughed, "You jerk," said Clint as he ruffled Tony's head. His eyes widened and he stiffened for a second.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony.

Clint pulled his hands from Tony's head, "Tony," he said, he stared at his hands, now covered with crimson red blood before he looked at Tony, "your head is bleeding,"

To be continued…


	14. High School Days (Grade 7): Chapter 7.13

Clint laughed, "You jerk," said Clint as he ruffled Tony's head. His eyes widened and he stiffened for a second.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony.

Clint pulled his hands from Tony's head, "Tony," he said, he stared at his hands, now covered with crimson red blood before he looked at Tony, "your head is bleeding,"

"What?"

.

.

.

High School Days (Grade 7)

Chapter 7.13

.

.

.

Tony didn't really remember what happened next, all that he remembered was Clint's worried face in front of him and they ran towards the nearest hospital and Tony got a surgery (apparently it needs to be stitched) and they did. They cut his hair and stitched his head. It's not that painful, perhaps because he's under the haze of anesthetic? Yeah, that sounds about right. After the surgery he went looking for Clint but only to find Jarvis next to him instead of Clint.

"Where's Clint?" asked Tony.

"I believe he already left sir," replied Jarvis. Tony only gripped the sheets of the bed he's sitting on.

* * *

Tony went to school the next day, a bandage wrapped around his head. He sat on his normal seat, next to Clint.

"Hey," he greeted, but Clint only ignored him.

Tony only stared at Clint's weird attitude. Tony's confused, really. He doesn't get it why Clint ignored him. Is it because of the fight? Or did Clint feel guilty? Tony frowned. He needs to talk to Clint.

Tony tried talking to Clint during their math class, but only to be ignored.

Okay, strike one.

Tony tried talking to Clint again during their lunch. But Clint only ignored him and left the class.

Okay, strike two.

Tony tried talking to Clint for the fourth time during science class (in which they become partners) but Clint ignored him. AGAIN.

Strike three. Tony's seriously going to take care of this problem.

* * *

The class is over and the students are exiting the class, leaving Clint and Tony alone in the class.

"Clint," called Tony, voice firm. Clint shuddered a bit. Tony walked towards Clint's table, standing in front of him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Tony, a hint of sadness in his words. Clint felt heart-broken when he heard that, but he just shook his head. "It's none of your business," replied Clint as he took his bag and walked out of his seat.

But Tony can be quick when he wants to. He ran and stood in front of Clint and pushed him backwards. Clint's eyes widened at the sudden contact.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" screamed Tony, "We just kicked some ass yesterday, fighting side by side and as I recall you called me 'buddy'," Clint couldn't look Tony in the eyes.

"It's just… We should keep a distance from now on," said Clint.

"Fuck you!" shouted Tony, shoving his middle finger in front of Clint. "I don't get you! They're just some people from your past Clint, they won't fucking harm you! Look, I'm in front of you right now aren't I? Why do you have to be worried about them? At least I'm here? And I'm not being an ass right? Why can't we be friends?"

"You are being an ass Tony!" screamed Clint. Tony's eyes widened.

"Look, I'm just… I don't want you to get hurt alright? Yesterday is enough. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me," Tony swallowed his saliva, hands turning into fists.

"Fuck you Barton! Go to hell!" replied Tony before he ran away from the class.

Clint didn't know what he did wrong but Tony's words kind of hurt him a bit.

To be continued...


End file.
